Walkthrough:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory
The original walkthrough belongs to Krystal109 from GameFAQS. Please note that this version of the walkthrough may differ in some areas. Table of Contents *Introduction */Prologue/ */Chapter 1: Lowee's Golden Era/ */Chapter 2: Lastation's Rise To Fame/ */Chapter 3: Three Nations Contesting/ */Chapter 4: A Chance for Hegemony/ */Chapter 5: Era of Four Nations/ */Chapter 6: Momentary Peace/ */Chapter 7: A New Nation's Menace/ */Chapter 8: The Four Nations' Reprisal/ */Chapter 9: The Disturbance Dies/ */Chapter 10: To the Present!/ Gameplay Most of the following information can be found in the game or it's manual, but I will try and go into a little more depth than their simple explanations. Controls Battle Basics Compared to Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, the battle system has not changed much. If you are familiar with the previous game you can probably skip all this. Enemy HP/GP & Guard Break In the top left corner of the battle screen will be listed all enemies HP (Hit Points) and GP (Guard Points). When an enemy's GP reaches 0, you will Guard Break them. In this state, you will do more damage to an enemy until they regain more GP. Turn Order In the top right corner of the battle screen is the turn gauge. This gauge shows the turn order of your characters and the enemies in battle. You can use this to take advantage of knowing who will act next. For example, if you need to heal an ally you can determine if you need to do it asap, because a monster is going to attack next, or if your healer is going to get a turn first. You can also use this to know when enemies are going to attack and if you can kill them before they get their turn. Symbol Attack While walking on the dungeon maps, you have the opportunity to strike an enemy by hitting X before it makes contact with your character. Doing so will give not only start your characters at the front of the turn order, but if the enemy is too low level it will instantly die (this feature can now be toggled on and off in the Config menu). Front and Back Rows There are a total of 8 battle slots with characters in front and back rows. Only the front 4 slots appear in the battle party, while the back 4 slots are your alternate team. During battle you will be able to switch between your front and back row characters freely. See Partners and Lily Rank for more information. Commands & Combos You start with some basic Combos already equipped. As you level up and learn more skills, you can start to customize these combos even more. Here's a basic layout of what a basic combo looks like: Each attack type has an emphasis on different types of attacks: *Rushes - Number of hits *Power - Raw Power *Breakers - Breaking enemy Guard You can change these combos to anything you want between battles. Instead of burning AP, as in mk2, players will have a certain amount of CP that is needed to equip and use combo skills. Skills Pressing Triangle in battle will bring up your Skills menu and select certain skill attacks, as long as you have required SP to use the skill. Skills are powerful attacks that can be gained through leveling up and usually effect a range of enemies or allies, making the positioning of your character important in battle. You can view your skills in the Commands Menu under SP Skills to view the following info: Fleeing Unlike many other JRPG's, you can not flee from battle by command. Instead, you will need to position a character to the battle arena border before a flee option appears. Hard Drive Divinity You can activate HDD by pressing R2 in battle to bring up the option and then hitting Triangle to active. By sacrificing 20% of your maximum SP, you will change into your powerful CPU form and attack, as long as you have the SP. Note that while in HDD the character will eat up the SP and when it reaches 0 they will automatically change back to normal form. By changing processor units, you can drastically change the CPU and CPU Candidates stats against certain enemies (including certain elemental resistances). EXE Drive Gauge Once in HDD the girls get access to the EXE Drive Gauge, which allows them to perform EX Finishers. As the Drive Gauge increases, by giving or receiving damage, EX Finishers will become available at the end of an attack chain. Rushes raise the gauge the fastest and if a character with a high Lily Rank is in the back row they can Assist in an EX Finisher, making it even stronger. When the Drive Gauge is high enough, the CPU's can use the EXE Drive to perform devastating attacks. Status & Equipment Menus The Status Menu is where you can view your characters Stats. The Equipment Menu is where you can change your character's equipment. Partners Unlike normal back and front rows in most RPG's, partners in the back rows will not appear in battle unless you switch them in. This means that in the beginning of the game you will probably not want to create Partners, since you will have only 2-3 characters active in battle. Lily Rank By partnering two people together you can increase the Lily Rank between them and the front row fighter receives Support Effects and Assists from it's rear member. The higher the Lily Rank between the front and back partner, the better support the front row will receive. Support Effects The support effect is the bonus that your front row character will recieve if that character is placed in the back row. Note that unlike the previous games, where Lily Rank was primarily used for endings, the Lily Rank's bonus and can be viewed in detail by hitting Triangle in the Partner Setup menu. Town Maps Shops :The shops are where you Buy and Sell items. These update after story event, so make sure you check them often. Basilicom & CPU Hotel :The Basiclicom or CPU Hotel, known as the Base, is where you can watch previous events, view previous event CG's, listen to the game's BGM. You can also talk to the CPU, CPU Candidates, and Basilicom Oracles. Additionally, the start of every chapter will feature some broadcasts from the Nepstation that include info, shopping offers, and quizes. Scout System :Inside the Basilicom you can also access the Scout System. This system allows you to send NPC scouts to any dungeon in hopes of finding items, money, new dungeons, more powerful monsters, and new scouts. :How it works is that any scout sent to a dungeon within a certain region has the ability to discover new dungeons within that area. For example, if you send a scout to Otorii Great Forest in Planeptune, that scout has the ability to find other unlockable dungeons in Planeptune and Planeptune only. Guild :The Guild is where you can sign up for and report your Quests. Quests are the way in which you increase a towns shares and each town has their own quests, so check often and accept quests for areas you are going to be visiting. Be careful when doing quests multiple times, as repetitive quest accepting can lower your chapter rank. Note that Quests that increase your Quest Rank will be marked with the Advancement Test title and quests that advance the story are marked with brackets. *Hunting Quests: Kill a certin number of enemies *Item Delivery Quests: Collect a certain number of items *Time-sensitive Quests: *Repeatable Quests: Can complete multiple times Item Development :Item Development is the area where you can sythesis items. In order to make an item you need a few things: a Product Proposal, certain ingredients, and sometimes you will need a partner and a certain Lily Rank. Characters with low Lily Rank can not participate in item development. Note that some items will appear in the shops once you make them through item development. Dungeon Maps :Besides the basic enemy encounters there are some things to note on a dungeon map Harvest Points :Marked with a ?, these can be checked by pressing X to gain random items for quests and Item Development. Treasure :Every map has some set treasure that are floating blue boxes. These items are fixed and will always be the same reward. Hidden Treasure :Every map has one hidden treasure that can be found by running around pressing Square to perform Treasure Search. Note that maps with multiple areas, have one item per area. These items are random and will change and respawn each time you exit and enter a dungeon. Save Points :Marked with a S on the map, these are the only place in a dungeon where you can save your game. Saving can be done in a town or the world map at any time. Endings True Ending Obtain the 5 Key Items needed for the Good End and View all 6 of the "Rei's Memories" events at the locations specified below. These can be done in any order. #Leggo Island (Planeptune) #Vita Dimension (Lastation) #So Shal Forest (Hello Continent) #Keraga Dimension (Hello Continent) #Pii Shii Game Factory (PC Continent) #Graphic Pass (Eden) Good Ending Obtain the 5 necessary Key Items before the end of Chapter 6. #Compa's Syringe (Ch.5, opens up after the 'Young Girls Attack' event.) #IF's Notebook (Ch.5, opens up after the 'Young Girls Attack' event.) #Neptune's Pudding (Ch.5, happens right after the 'VS Abnes who will win!?') #Peashy's Doll (Ch.6, opens up after the 'Time for revenge' event.) #Peashy's Drawing (Ch.6, opens up after the 'Peashy is alright' event.) Normal Ending Do not meet the requirements for Good End or True End. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory walkthrough